Die in a fire
by TotetSchopfer
Summary: Fuego, fuego por todas partes y espero que en el mueras/ Creepypasta original.


_**Die in a fire**_

Mi nombre es Michael, tengo 15 años, mi cabello es castaño, mis ojos color avellana y mi complexión delgada.

Actualmente vivía con mis padres y abuela. Esta última me parecía una vieja gruñona; siempre me hablaba molesta y se quejaba de cualquier cosa que hiciera y como lo hiciera, aun cuando fuera algo que me ordenara. No importaba lo que hiciera, ella nunca me apreciaba, simplemente era un objeto de burla y "muñeco-desquita-enojo" para ella.

 _Realmente te odio_

 _Deja de torturarme_

 _He perdido mi paciencia_

 _¿Cuándo vas a morirte?_

 _Quisiera deshacerme de ti_

 _Tal como la basura_

 _Si sigues con esto_

 _Veras que doloroso será…_

Este día, muy cabreado, la empuje al suelo, ella era una vieja débil, por lo que no pudo levantarse, y yo aproveche para ir a la cocina por un cuchillo.

Comencé a apuñalarla, manchando el suelo y mi ropa de sangre. Después de 8 puñaladas, ya debía de estar muerta, pero yo seguí, sintiendo una excesiva energía recorriéndome.

No sé cuantas decenas de golpes con el arma habré dado al ya cadáver de la maldita, pero me sentía bastante satisfecho.

 _¡Espero que mueras en el fuego!_

 _¡Espero que tú corazón sea apuñalado!_

 _¡Recibas un disparo y expires!_

 _¡Espero que te desmiembren!_

 _¡Y que eso fuera lo que esperabas!_

Después de la cansada labor, decidí que destruiría el cadáver, pero pospuse la actividad.

Fui por la caja de herramientas de mi padre. Perfecto, ahí estaba el martillo; lo tome y pase por la sala, contemplando mi "crimen".

Fui al patio. Llegaron mis padres, y lo único que hicieron fue cavar su propia tumba:

-Caramba, huele mal, ¿y qué son esas manchas en tu ropa, Michael?- dijo un tanto molesta mi madre.

-Seguramente te has ensuciado al jugar- continuó mi padre.

Entre corriendo a casa, ocultándome cerca de la puerta.

En cuanto entro mi padre, levante el martillo y le aseste un golpe en la cabeza. Él cayo agarrándose la parte afectada.

 _Es casi el final_

 _¿Por qué no podías dejarlo?_

 _No temas_

 _No es la última vez que morirás._

Mi madre estaba cerca de la puerta, así que adelante unos pasos y saqué el cuchillo de mi bolsillo. Rápidamente la apuñale fuertemente en el estómago, para luego dejarla caer.

Regrese adonde estaba mi padre y camine unos pasos más para alcanzarlo, había tratado de huir. Lo patee para que estuviera boca arriba y levante un poco el martillo para luego dejarlo caer en su brazo izquierdo. Se oyó un crujido y un pequeño grito ahogado salió de la garganta de mi padre. Una vez más golpee su brazo izquierdo, esta vez en el hombro, luego continúe con las piernas, yendo desde los pies hasta la cadera; siguió el brazo derecho y solo me quedaban el torso y la cabeza.

Me sorprende que no muriera del dolor, pero eso fue bueno, ya que si lo hubiera hecho me habría cabreado. Poco a poco, rompí sus costillas, utilizando el martillo y mis golpes y patadas. Me detuve antes de que muriera.

Acabe con su vida rompiéndole el cráneo, dejando una mancha de sangre en el suelo.

Mi madre simplemente seguía en el mismo lugar.

Con una mano agarre sus muñecas, inmovilizándola, y con la otra apreté su cuello, su garganta, sofocándola poco a poco.

Deje mis armas, camine por la sala y contemple todo.

De un momento a otro, perdí el conocimiento; tal vez por la impresión o quizás por el agotamiento.

De cualquier modo, desperté, después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo; pero, seguramente, unos minutos más y estaría muerto. Probablemente la vieja cocinaba algo en la estufa y mis actividades me impidieron darme cuenta de ello, en especial desmayado, causando que se quemara demasiado.

Había bastante humo, llegué a la cocina y apague lo que sea que estuviera prendido. Tosí con fuerza y luego de menos de 5 minutos recobre mis fuerzas.

Me enfurecí. Aun después de muerta la vieja no dejaba de molestar. Entonces comencé a ver alterada mi realidad; todo se veía más oscuro y algunas cosas se deformaban.

Voltee a ver a los cadáveres y parecía que se movían. Me puse peor.

Entonces una idea cruzó por mi mente y el tiempo comenzó a correr.

 _No temas_

 _No es la primera vez que mueres_

 _El click del reloj_

 _Me recuerda al crujir de huesos_

 _Tengo mi segunda oportunidad_

 _Y no la desperdiciare_

 _¡Espero que mueras en el fuego!_

 _¡Espero que tú corazón sea apuñalado!_

 _¡Recibas un disparo y expires!_

 _¡Espero que te desmiembren!_

 _¡Y que eso fuera lo que esperabas!_

Corrí a por el serrucho de mi padre, y al volver parto en pedazos a los tres. Pongo todos los trozos de carne en el patio y luego los quemo, causando que me tranquilice.

 _¡Espero que mueran en el fuego!_

 _¡Espero que sus corazones sean apuñalados!_

 _¡Reciban un disparo y expiren!_

 _¡Espero que los desmiembren!_

 _¡Y que eso fuera lo que esperaban!_

Escribo esto, y no sé lo que me sucederá, pero por ahora… estoy satisfecho.


End file.
